Killer's Tango
by slashObsessed
Summary: First oneshot: Harry is searching for a killer, and is sent to a Masquerade Ball undercover to find him. However, he meets another certain figure/possible suspect instead and the ball room becomes a little heated. A very smut-filled story.


*** This one-shot was based off of John Powell's ASSASSIN'S TANGO. Please, feel free to listen to the music as you read! Hope you enjoy!

NOTE: The symbol ** means that the line is a reference to something, and I'll mention the meaning at the end.

* * *

It started in the form of an assignment from Kingsley: three people murdered in the last few months, all Pureblood and with one single personal connection to each other. The killer, whose appearance changed arbitrarily according to witnesses, was now theorized to be a metamorphagis. So he was very hard to track down. They had one suspect, but no leads towards him whatsoever so they could not arrest him. However, an anonymous tip received yesterday had reported that the killer had been invited to a luxurious masquerade ball, based on the approaching day of Halloween and hosted by none other than the Malfoy family. And Harry was being sent in to investigate and report on any suspicious activity.

It was supposed to be easy: go in, socialize a bit, confirm that the killer's appearance in the manor, possibly arrest him, then get out safe and with a worthwhile report. Simple right?

But this is Harry Potter who we're talking about — Boy-Who-Lived-to-Defeat-Voldemort and Top Auror of the Squad. Nothing came simple for him.

Harry remembered the last time he had seen the aristocratic blonde son about a year ago at a social event, hosted for significant figures who had been recently contributing to society. To his dismay, Harry had been invited, regardless of not having contributed greatly to society since his killing of Voldemort less than four years ago. He remembered having wondered why Draco Malfoy would've been invited. Society had looked down on him since Hogwarts, and how on earth had Malfoy contributed to society? Well, it wasn't until a week later when Harry learned that Malfoy had set up his own Detective Agency among both Muggles and wizards, specializing with Muggles who lived near London and were often attacked by Dark Wizards. Harry had had to admit that he was a little impressed when he heard.

He remembered trying to catch Malfoy as much as he could around that time. Draco Malfoy had been on his mind almost every day. Whenever he'd been alone, especially at home by himself, Harry would just think about Malfoy and what he was doing at the time. His infatuation seemed to have troubled his friends, since he would ask about the blonde and his whereabouts at times and they would give him a troubled look in return. They had begun to ask questions, and he hadn't known how to answer them. So he had stopped asking about Malfoy, and had promised himself that he would stop thinking about him too. But that hadn't gone on well . . .

Now this. With him standing just inside the entrance to Malfoy Manor, having arrived there almost five minutes ago, and being glared at by one of Malfoy's house elves. Unnerving little bugger.

"Invitation?" the house elf inquired with a sneer. Harry's brows rose, recognizing the all too familiar expression.

"I'm Auror Potter, here on official Auror business," Harry stated calmly. The elf sneered again, appearing as if he wanted to refuse, but let Harry pass him into the ballroom.

The room was everything Harry expected, and then some. The décor coordinated perfectly with the theme, the large room being filled with bold and dark colors. Those invited were required to wear masks as part of their formal dress, so Harry could recognize no one and no one could recognize him — that he was grateful of. The lighting was a bit dark in a few areas, and the music matched well every time the lighting changed. And the food . . . Harry eyed the treacle tart laid out in the center of the table.

It was still a bit early for the actually ball to start, however the room was very much filled with guests. The dance floor was nearly empty as there was a light classical piece playing, its melodious resonance keeping the atmosphere light and merry.

Harry kept a wary eye as he swept around the room, moving stealthy away from those he could actually recognize by the tone of their voice. It was difficult to discern anyone in this place, and suddenly Harry realized just how easy it would be for the killer to murder a pureblood here and quickly escape without ever being seen. Harry wanted to groan.

After about an hour of socializing and trying to figure out who was who by their voices and outfits, Harry suddenly noticed a figure following him. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the figure approach him slowly from the side, stopping every few moments to chat with others before continuing his path towards the brunette. The figure was lithe, that much Harry could tell from his movements, with dirty blonde hair. Not much else could be revealed since the figure also wear a mask, one the mixed colors of silver and green. Harry suspected that it may be some sort of stalker, until he noticed the wand held tight in the figure's hands. Fighting his Gryffindor instincts to jump and ask questions later, Harry stealthily moved closer to the center of the ballroom. If he was going to catch this killer, he did not want the mess of having crashed the party to clean up afterwards. He avoided those who appeared to want to speak to him, keeping his eyes and ears on the figure as much as he could without getting caught. As predicted, the figure followed him, being careful to move unnoticed by Harry and those around him.

Once Harry had the figure where he wanted him, in the center of the now crowded dance floor, Harry made an unexpected move, quickly spinning around a dancing couple and disappearing behind another. He saw the figure pause, as if confused, before completely freezing on the spot with Harry's wand jabbed into his side.

"So," Harry breathed quietly, mindful of the bystanders around them. "Still up to trouble, even now?

The figure let out a slow breath, his muscles taut with awareness. "Thought of a number of lines for this moment. Thought I'd just drop in . . ."**

Harry let out a cold laugh. "Seriously?"

The figure tried to pull away, but Harry held fast. "Dance with me."

"You don't dance."

Harry's brow rose. "You think so?" He ran his hands up and down the figure's body, searching for the wand. It sent shivers into the figure's body at the same time.

"Satisfied?" came the breathy question.

Harry smirked, deciding not to answer. He twirled the figure fast, the blonde's robes whipping about as he spun. They faced each other, bright green and gray eyes clashing.

It was as if they moved right on cue, because music abruptly filled the room — a sensual tango, familiar and light at first, with a smooth guitar leading their movements. The lighting in the room darkened, a spotlight centered itself on the dance floor, where few couples danced in rhythm. Spectators watched in quiet awe and hunger as the dancers moved to the stirring music. The atmosphere changed into something feral, alive. And everyone could feel it. Even the magic stirred wildly in the air. Growing out of control.

Step, step, step, step.

"So how'd you figure it out?"

The brunette frowned, but didn't pause in his movements. "It didn't take long."

A pause. "It was the hair."

Harry smirked. "I know you well enough to know it wasn't just your hair."

"Oh?" It was the figure's turn to smile.

The smirk disappeared.

"Prat."

"Git."

"So why'd you do it?"

The figure paused. "Do wha — Ow!"

Harry gave a fake grin as he loosened his grip on the blonde's hand.

"Oh stop, Draco," Harry mockingly chastised, his eyes sparkling darkly. "You know we don't have time for pleasantries. We're over that now." His throat tightened unconsciously. "Kingsley has listed you as a prime suspect since we have no other leads, and it doesn't help that you won't cooperate with us. This situation that you've put yourself in has only made it worse."

The blonde only leered, his breath hot on Harry's face. "Oh really? You sure?" Then he slowly slid down Harry's front, moving rhythmically to the beats of the music, as he moved his hands over Harry's waist and back. The brunette was too shocked to move for a moment that by the time he gathered his bearings, Draco's face was level with his again. "Miss me?"

Harry glared.

"Spin me."

He spun, and Harry crushed him tight once he was back in his arms.

"No one cares that two men are dancing?" Harry suddenly thought aloud.

Draco smirked, his gray eyes flashing with amusement. "Didn't you ever listen to me about Pureblood culture, Potter? I'm sure everyone here is getting off of it quite nicely."

Harry had to admit that the blonde was right, if the looks on everyone's faces were to go by.

"So back to my question —"

"How do I know you aren't the killer?"

Harry was taken aback, and it showed in the stumble of his steps. Luckily Draco picked up from there, leading the brunette as if he was a rag doll. The brunette snorted. "How do I know you aren't? You're our primary suspect."

"As I've already been told."

Their dance quickened along with the music, and Draco dipped Harry a few times before the music settled. "So what have you decided to do?"

Harry's head snapped towards Draco. He hesitated. "Well, you obviously want me dead —"

"Potter, I stopped wanting you dead long ago."

"Even now?"

Draco didn't answer as their faces grew close. Their lips nearly touched, only a hair's touch away. He stared at Harry, fixated as a pair of emeralds gazed back at him, windows into his soul. Their eyes told truths that could never be uttered, pleas that died quite deaths. It was a sad truth, and they both knew it.

The blonde did his best to let out an unwavering sigh. "Yes."

Harry mentally let out a relieved sigh and, if it was possible, moved closer to Draco as he was dipped. "So if you don't want me dead, will you tell me the truth now? To what's going on? If you do, then we can —"

Draco spun Harry again, and the brunette grinded his teeth as his world swirled around him for a moment before he was back in Draco's arms. He glared. Draco gave a sad smile.

"Can't," was all he answered.

Harry opened his mouth in protest, and then stopped. He sighed, knowing he just had to be patient with the man. "So, do we duel it out here? Hope for the best?"

Draco pretended to ponder over the question. "Well, Potter, we may agree that you're good at defense, and that I am as equally as good at offense." He stroked Harry's back sensually as he said the last part, and Harry's breathe caught. The hand traveled lower, and lower, and didn't stop until it had both of Harry's tight globes in each hand. He squeezed, and grounded against the brunette.

Harry hissed, quickly pulling away as he felt the faint stirrings of arousal down below deck. His breathing labored, Harry took control again and spun Draco, expertly hiding his own bulge from other eyes as he twirled. They danced as well as they fought, probably even better because they both wanted this — this heat, passion, thrill. They spun and twirled and jumped and twisted until they were so out of breath.

Draco watched Harry, and tried to control his breathing. He had to. His eyes lost its twinkle and he stood straight, still holding onto Harry slightly. "So." Harry looked up. "We have an unusual problem Potter. And I don't think that this can last."

Harry's beaming expression dropped like a ton of bricks as he heard the seriousness in Draco's words. He gulped down acid. "So, was everything we had a cover up?"

Draco looked at him. "Who said you were just a cover?"

Harry held his breath. "Wasn't I?"

"Wasn't I?" Draco's head tilted.

Harry shook his head no. Draco paused.

"You think this story is going to have a happy ending?" he asked sincerely.

Harry frowned. "'Happy endings are stories that haven't finished yet.' You said that, remember?"

Draco stared at him affectionately, swaying both of them to the music now. "You seem to remember a lot about me, Potter."

"Oh, please, Draco, we broke up just a month ago. And for reasons you care not to explain to me." The brunette glared.

Draco's pale eyebrows rose, although Harry couldn't see it behind the mask. "If you had noticed, we broke up the day after Blaise was killed."

Harry frowned and nodded. He remembered. "Yes. Then you disappeared off the face of the planet. Bullstrode, Zabini, Nott . . . Everyone killed had one connection and it was you." He took a deep, strangled breath. "And you never told me anything. Instead, I was forced to take a case which everyone thought you were a killer, despite the fact that we have no evidence against you at all. And then this masquerade? Kingsley was nearly glowing when the anonymous tip told us that you were holding a secret ball."

"_I_ wasn't. My parents were." Draco heavily sighed, running a hand through his hair. Harry then realized that the dirty blonde in his hair was just a glamour, and cursed himself for forgetting his surroundings. The tango music had stopped a short while ago and everyone was dancing to a soft hum playing in the background now. He started to walk off the dance floor, heading towards the far side of the room, close to a hidden alcove shielded among shadows. He knew Draco had followed him when he felt the blonde's breath at the back of his neck. Harry sighed.

"So then why are you here?" he asked.

"I came back."

"Well, that certainly clears everything up huh?" Harry spat. Draco rolled his eyes.

"It should, you dolt. After hearing about Blaise's death, I thought I would never recover. He had been my best friend . . . Then I realized that I loved you, and I had to come back. I came back because I had to be with you again. I couldn't live without you. Can't. But then I heard that I was a suspect and that you were heading the case. I couldn't just throw myself at you again, Potter. I was hurt. I felt betrayed, especially since I never heard anything from you. What was I supposed to think, since you never even tried coming after me? I thought you hated me, that we were over. I thought about leaving again, I really did. And you know what? Your Gryffindorkish qualities seemed to have rubbed off on me and I decided that I'd actually help you in finding the real killer. I found information on Bullstrode, Theo and Blaise that is quite useful, and sent an anonymous tip to Kingsley. And I knew he'd send you and that you would come." He paused to take a deep, shaky breath. "But I didn't actually think of the consequences. That you would actually think I was the killer." His voice broke at the end, and he hated himself for it. _Stupid, stupid Draco_.

Harry, however, beamed. "You love me?" he whispered.

Draco stared incredulously at the brunette. "Is that all you —?"

His question died a quick death as Harry's lips covered his own, but the blonde didn't mind. Not one bit. Especially as Harry's hands begin to roam the blonde's chest and stomach in ways that should've been absolutely illegal. He felt Harry rip both their masks off, and cherished the one second he saw off Harry's face. Then all thoughts came to a sudden halt as he felt himself being dragged from the ballroom and into the hallway, then from there into a room that looked like his father's study. Draco struggled for a moment, then decided _what the heck_, and returned Harry's kiss breathlessly. The door to the room closed and Draco felt himself being pushed up against the wall. Harry let him go and stepped back, grinning at the flushed blonde.

Draco panted. "Finally come to a decision?"

Harry shrugged, his eyes twinkling. "You love me."

Draco grinned. "Yes."

Harry practically glowed. "And I love you." Before Draco could gasp, Harry stepped back towards Draco and leaned into his ear, sucking on the earlobe softly before moving down his jaw towards Draco's bottom lip, taking the soft piece of flesh into his mouth. Draco moaned. Harry smiled. He trailed his lips against Draco's cheekbone, kissing the skin and sucking at a few spots before resting his lips at the other ear. Then he slid his lips down his neck, across this pulsing vein, and onto the blonde's collarbone. He licked and nipped and sucked to his heart's content. He breathed deeply. "Merlin, Draco, I felt broken after you left . . ." He paused to run his tongue upwards to thrust it against a spot on Draco's neck. The blonde jumped, moaning loudly. Harry smiled wider. "Merlin, I've never been harder for anyone else in my life," he whispered. As if to prove a point, he thrusted his hips against Draco's, both men moaning at the contact.

Harry pulled his lips away for a moment, breathing harshly as he tried to remain in control. He took a deep breath before licking the skin along Draco's jawbone. "I'm sorry," he breathed. "I'm so sorry. I knew you weren't the killer. You couldn't be. You couldn't. But you left me, and I —" His voice broke as Draco began thrusting against him again. His hands roamed toward Draco's sides, fruitlessly trying to tear off his costume. As his hands were busy driving Draco crazy, he moved his lips to behind his ear against a hollow spot. He sucked the skin lightly, nipping at it and then running his tongue softly to soothe the sting. Draco moaned.

"Harry . . . silencing ch-charm . . ." he panted. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, pulling him closer and thrusting his hard cock against his. "Harry . . ." he whispered against his lips. Dizzy with flushed cheeks, Draco suddenly grinned. He licked his lips, watching in satisfaction as Harry's gaze locked into his lips. He leaned in, whispering softly into Harry's ear, the air tickling his skin. "Kiss me."

And so the brunette did. It was wild. Lips parted and tongues began to battle. Draco groaned into Harry's mouth, and the other man swallowed it.

"Draco," he groaned deeply as Draco began to suck on Harry's neck. He moaned, pulling the man's head closer as Draco's sucking grew stronger, and ground his hips wildly into his. He could feel the man's tongue moving sensually against his skin. "Merlin!" he moaned as Draco's tongue did wicked things. Oh, so, so wicked.

Suddenly, as if by magic - Harry smirked - clothes were removed and a silencing spell and a locking spell were placed. He turned and almost flew onto the soft looking sofa in the middle of the room. He threw Draco onto it, and quickly covered him with his body. His smirk quickly formed an O as their naked cocks touched each others. They grinded against one another in a heated fashion, their moans echoing off the walls.

Draco moaned the loudest, writhing underneath Harry in such intense pleasure as wet flesh slapped against wet flesh. "Harry," he nearly cried. He shoved his hips harder and harder into Harry's. "Oh fuck, oh sweet Merlin!" The man above him groaned, his arse muscles clenching with every thrust.

"Draco!" Harry groaned. "Draco, fuck yes!" he cried as their heated cocks rubbed together.

Draco moaned, thrusting his hips faster as he felt waves and waves of pleasure rising within him. "I, oh fuck I . . ." Draco forced himself to open his eyes, his shimmering silver eyes almost too intense for Harry as he spoke. "I want you Harry. Uhh! I want you to fuck me," he gasped, rolling his hips into the hard flesh above him. "Fuck me - so good! uhh!" Another hard jab. "Harry, fuck me!"

Harry nearly cried with bliss.

Not wanting to wait any further, Harry grabbed his wand, muttered a quick lubricating spell - which he made sure to use plenty of since it had been awhile since they had last fucked - and began to thrust his fingers inside the wanting body beneath him. Draco's eyes flew open as an index finger was pushed into him. "Oh fuck!" he screamed, thrashing under the pressure. Harry groaned, pumping his finger harder.

"Oh yes, Draco . . . Oh, Merlin, I love you," the brunette moaned as he inserted another finger. Then he dropped his head and swallowed the blonde whole, who screamed with his abrupt movement. The brunette moaned along with him as Draco grabbed his hair and fucked his moth, partly in pain but mostly in pleasure.

"More, Harry! Merlin, I need you so much!"

Harry began to scissor his fingers once he got three inside. A short time later, thinking Draco was fully stretched, he wasted absolutely no time in oiling his cock up. He was so hard and aching that he just wanted to bury himself inside the beautiful blonde.

He licked Draco's cock one more time before sitting up and lining himself with Draco's quivering hole. He met the silver eyes that told him that he was ready and thrust into the tight, wet heat. There was a slight pain, but Draco was overwhelmed with the absolute pleasure of finally having Harry inside him again. He felt nothing but pure bliss. "Oh fuck yes!" he screamed, quickly pushing back against Harry's cock. Merlin, he missed this.

"Fuck Draco . . . so tight!" He didn't bother waiting for Draco to adjust, since the man was already thrusting back against him with fervor. He fixed his legs into a comfortable position and pounded away into him.

"FUCK!" Draco screamed as the sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin filled the room. Harry groaned with each thrust, pounding harder and harder into the man below him. His hands clenched tight onto Draco's slender hips, the man's legs wrapped around his torso so that his ankles were right behind his neck. He pulled his legs closer to him so that Harry's chest was rubbing against his, their beaded nipples kissing. Draco moaned loudly. "Faster Harry! Harder!" He screamed as the brunette shifted a bit and hit the perfect spot inside him. "Right there! Yes!" Harry grinned, knowing he hit the right spot. He shifted himself so that he hit Draco's love button on every thrust now, and the blonde rewarded him with more screams.

"Oh Merlin, Harry . . . !" he moaned as he felt the tide of pleasure reaching its peak now. Harry's loud pants joined his. He knew Draco was close. They both were.

"Come, Draco!" he yelled, his voice echoing off the walls. "Oh fuck yes! Come!" He pounded harder into the man, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise.

Draco grabbed harder onto Harry and rose so that their lips met in a tangle of lips and tongue. Then he was coming. His arse muscles clenched hard on Harry, who moaned loud and lost control, coming seconds after Draco. Both men moaned loudly as they rocked against each other, their movements uncontrolled and wild.

Draco collapsed, Harry soon following after. They panted deeply for a few seconds, both breathing in the heavy musk of each others' scent. They didn't dare move, in fear of breaking the love filled atmosphere. But soon their come grew cold and Draco was reminded by the sounds outside the room that they weren't alone. He frowned, and paused in his tracing of Harry's nipples and chest hair. He sighed.

"Harry —"

"Draco —"

They stopped, glancing at each other so as to who would go first. But Harry wanted to finish his piece first.

"Listen, I really am sorry, Draco," he whispered, holding the blonde's cheek. "I was so depressed and lost without you, I wasn't thinking. I let my emotions get the better of me and I believed everyone else over you." He frowned. "I love you. So, so much. I'm sorry."

Draco grinned. "It's alright Harry. I forgive you. After all," he sighed, stretching. "The make-up sex was brilliant."

Harry laughed along with him.

* * *

Two days later the killer was finally found — turns out that it had been a simple muggleborn with high connections, lots of Polyjuice potions, and a large grudge against Purebloods. He was given a life sentence by the Wizengmont.

Since Draco had helped in his capture, the Ministry decided to apology for all wrongdoings against him and his family, and pardoned all of them from all crimes.

Well, Harry actually helped with the last one. He knew how much Draco and his family missed being treated normally and put in a good word for them. A very good word.

Which Draco awarded him for that very night. And the next. And the next. And the next. And because Draco didn't believe in happy endings, he made sure to cherish and make the most of every day he still had with Harry for the rest of his life.

And he ended up living happily ever after.

* * *

Hope you liked! Even if that was a horrible ending…at least to me it was. This is my first Auror Harry story, so please give me feedback!

NOTE: **This line, along with several others, are from the movie "Mr. and Mrs. Smith." Hope you liked :)


End file.
